7:05
by partyyintheusax
Summary: Justin and Alex- flying in from two different parts of the world to return to Waverly Place. Juliet, the beloved family friend is longed by the two, and a decision to go to the Late Night Bite leads to the permanent tragedy of 7:05.


**7:05  
A Wizards of Waverly Place Oneshot**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. {I wish I did though…} **

Justin looked down at his watch. From his long and tiring flight from Japan, he was due at the Brooklyn airport in 30 minutes. By then, it would be 6:30. Just enough time to stop by the Late Night Bite and check in on Cindy, Alucard, and his favorite- Juliet. Juliet Alyssa Van-Huesen.

Meanwhile, on a plane heading from Transylvania to the Brooklyn airport, was a sleepless Alex Russo. She was eager to return to Waverly Place, to reunite with her friends Harper Finkle and Juliet Van-Huesen. Of course, her brother who was returning from Japan that very same day would have Juliet to himself and not let anyone near her. She sighed. The annoying flight attendant prowled the aisles trying to help a passenger with something, anything, and it was really festering Alex. She finally stood up and the attendant scurried over to her.

"May I help you with anything, Miss?" the flight attendant asked in her high soprano voice that trilled loudly. Alex flinched. The voice was twice as worse as her constant stalking as she referred to it. Her curly red hair was slowly escaping her sloppy ponytail, and her green eyes were like an eager kindergartener's.

Alex smiled deviously. "Um yes, there IS something I'd like help with. My laptop is in a case in the next class, and I'm afraid that passengers aren't allowed to go back there. Is there any way you can help me out?" she asked sweetly. In her head, there was a very complex plan forming, growing rapidly, and waiting to be birthed.

"Why of course, ma'am, it'd be my pleasure. What does your bag with the laptop look like?" she asked patiently, not knowing of Alex's intentions.

"Um, yes, it's a…green bag with purple and yellow polka dots." She stuttered, then side commented, "Yeah…that's what it is." She turned back to the flight attendant who was no longer at her side, and was retrieving her laptop. Surprisingly, her plan failed and a green bag with purple and yellow polka dots was laid gently in her lap.

"It's been my pleasure serving you madam. I'd very much appreciate it if you'd tell me if you need anything else on the flight!" she said brightly. Alex saw that she was wearing a name tag, and the tag read, "AMANDA". Amanda had slipped through Alex's fingers for the time being.

On Justin's flight, a quite attractive blonde sat next to him, unexpectedly. "Julie-oh, never mind, you look like someone I know." He sighed, and looked out the airplane window. He checked his watch again. 6:15. Only 15 more minutes of this flight. The blonde looked confused. Her green eyes twinkled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm Ashley. And you are?" she asked, holding out a small, manicured hand. Her delicate nails were painted with bright silver that glowed on certain spots when light hit it. Her green eyes twinkled, and her soft pink lips glistened. If you were behind/beside her, she would look very similar to Juliet.

"Justin. Justin Russo." He smiled and shook her hand. He looked at her with an awed expression.

Ashley frowned. "Do I have something on my face? Because the way you're looking at me, it sure does make me think that." She said spoken-mindedly. Justin shook out of his trance. Her soft Transylvanian accent spoke to him.

"Uh, actually, do you know a Juliet Van-Huesen? From what I've seen of you, you resemble her in quite a way…" his thoughts trailed off, and Ashley's green eyes perked up.

"Juliet? Why, I don't only know her, we're cousins! Well, in the vampire- OH GOSH. Um, forget everything I said, okay?" she said nervously, worried that a lightning bolt could retrieve her and end up killing her at any moment.

"Ashley, don't worry. I'm Juliet's boyfriend. And I'm a wizard." He half-laughed and Ashley joined in lightly.

"Whew, what a relief for me because if you weren't all the things you just said, I'd be dead. Meaning actually in a grave." She sighed. Suddenly something in her purse beeped. "Oh, wow, I'd better go; my mom's calling. I'll talk to you later, Justin Russo!" she smiled and walked off to the bathroom.

Alex Russo was relieved when her plane landed on ground. As much as she hated flights, a 5 hour flight from Transylvania to the United States wasn't exactly her idea of "air time". She sighed, as the pilot came over the crackling intercom.

"Attention passengers, we're now landing in Brooklyn. Thank you for flying with us, and fly again with Opal Services again." The intercom hung up, and Alex's legs which had been trembling since take off finally seemed to ease. She was excited, anxious, nervous, and a small tingling feeling was crawling up her esophagus.

When the plane landed in the hangar, it was exactly 6:21. She got off the plane, and walked to luggage. On her way there, her new orange polka dotted Converse which she had bought at a boutique in a small town outside of the creepy vampire central squeaked. She stopped for a moment, and then ran to the baggage claim so no one would realize it was her. Her red checkered hoodie covered her face, allowing her to go anonymously through the airport without someone realizing that squeaky-Converse-girl was actually indie rebel Alex Russo.

She got her baggage, and then walked out of the hangar into the terminal. There was lots of hustle, as it was a Friday and most people booked flights then. Luckily, her Converse squeaks were drowned out in the noise of the security scanners, small chat between passengers, and the hugs of either welcome or departure. A normal Friday airport day, or what it seemed in the hundreds of movies Alex had seen previously.

Suddenly she heard a loud shriek. It was her mother, Teresa. Teresa's warm cocoa eyes danced as she ran towards Alex and flung into Alex's arms.

"Ay, my precious Alex is home at last!" Teresa cried, clutching Alex tighter. Alex bulged, and in front, her dad grimaced. He could do nothing, so she glared at him.

"Uh, thanks mom, glad to be back." She choked out, and then found a way to ease herself out of her mother's grip. Teresa smoothed her shirt and smiled at Alex.

"So, Alex, when is Justin getting off of his flight?" Teresa asked, looking around the crowded terminal. Alex pulled out her iPhone and looked through the calendar dates. She pointed to the time for Teresa's benefit, nodded, and then put it safely back in her hoodie pocket.

At the same time, Justin Russo was entering the terminal with his bags. Suddenly he spotted a girl in a red-checkered hoodie, who was texting at a high speed. A small Latina woman was looking around. Then something hit him. That was his mother and the texter was obviously Alex. He quickly walked over to them.

"My lord, Justin; you're here!" Teresa cried and hugged Justin, tightly clutching him as if she didn't want to retreat. Justin sighed, and Teresa pulled back.

"Mom, has Juliet called, stopped by, and maybe asked about me?" Justin implied, clearly wanting to go home and see Juliet. Teresa nodded, and turned to Jerry, who winked.

"Of course son; we'll go see Juliet. But first…" Jerry said, turning to the Build-A-Bear flyer in his hand.

"Oh, what the heck dad, let's go to Build-a-Bear!" Justin said, dropping his bag for Teresa to carry.

Teresa shook her head and said to herself, "I swear, sometimes I think I had 3 girls and one boy rather than vice versa." She sighed and followed them, Alex right behind her.

The Russo clan arrived home at 6:50, Justin and Jerry each holding a Build-a-Bear box. Alex stopped. "Justin, Juliet…?" she asked curiously. Justin's face lit up.

"Mom, can we go to the Late Night Bite?" Justin asked. Teresa rolled her eyes and handed Justin a crumpled ten dollar bill.

"Get a sandwich. Don't let Alex spend it all on ice cream." Teresa reminded and then shooed the two out onto the street.

They quietly walked over to the Late Night Bite and walked in the heavy wooden doors. "Alucard? Cindy? Juliet? Anyone here at all?" Justin called out, his voice echoing back to himself. Suddenly, a young teenage boy entered the room.

He was wearing a black coat, and his eyes seemed translucent and were a pale grey. His white-blonde hair covered his forehead and his eyebrows. His grey eyes widened, and then he was suddenly 10 feet away, his lips braced back in a snarl.

Alex jumped in front of Justin. "Whoa now, we didn't come to pick a fight. Where are the Van-Huesens?" she said sternly. The teen straightened and walked over and had a sour look on his face.

"The Van-Huesens left exactly 2 hours ago for Transylvania. Juliet is slowly losing her vampire powers so they plan on restoring them. They will not return. Who are you?" he said in a strong British accent.

"Justin Russo and Alex Russo, and now it's your turn, British freak." Alex snarled back.

The guy straightened once more. "I'm Xavier. I'm from a Transylvanian foreign vampire thing. Now, Alex and Justin Russo, I have to leave. Please take the things left for you left on the table." He said, storming out the door.

"So that's it. They left." Justin said quietly as the wooden doors over them slammed shut. He picked up the small tablet left. He powered it on, and read the message in Juliet's handwriting:

_**Justin,  
I had to leave. It wasn't you, it never was; but it WAS me. Please don't look for me. It's for your very own good, I swear on my eternal life. Just promise you'll love me the same, whether I'm here or there. Keep the tablet. I have one also, and maybe we could find a way to keep in contact.  
With all love,  
Juliet Alyssa Van-Huesen**_

Alex pulled out her phone. The time read 7:05. She dared not speak. Instead she picked up the computerized tablet of her own, and turned for the door.

This was not a time to remember. 7:05 shall forever haunt her life and her brothers- forever.

**AN:**

**I know this ended kind of sad, but it's what I initially had in mind. Also, the "tablets" Juliet left Alex and Justin are sort of like the new iPad. I want one personally, but my laptop is better though. And even though it's not an Apple product, it's nicer. So yeah… review please? It took a week to 1,799 write words and I'd really appreciate it. **

**Love, Emily **


End file.
